


Bad Habit

by Darkestnight94



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mostly fluff?, thundergrace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestnight94/pseuds/Darkestnight94
Summary: Anissa tries to make a healthier person out of Grace.





	Bad Habit

Anissa loves her girlfriend, she truly did. If there was one thing that she disliked, it was Grace's bad habit of smoking and her refusal to stop. Tonight she would be picking up Grace from the Ruby Red Lipstick bar. She turned the corner with the car and entered the parking lot. 

There she saw Grace with a couple of other bartenders from the bar, all of them were smoking. She stayed in the car for a little longer to just look at Grace for a bit. Grace brought the the cigarette to her lips and took a drag from the cigarette before blowing out the smoke a second later. Anissa would find it sexy if it wasn't for the fact that it was indirectly killing Grace. 

Grace hugged her co-workers goodbye and made her way to Anissa who was now leaning against the car with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked a tiny bit guilty as she blew out the last bit of smoke and discarded the cigarette in the trashcan. 

''Not happy to see me, Nissa?'' She asked with one of her smiles that she knew Anissa loved so much. 

Anissa couldn't help to smile in return when she saw Grace's smile. ''Very happy to see you again.'' She wrapped her arms around Grace's neck and leaned in to give her a kiss. Quickly she leaned back with a grimace as she could practically taste an ashtray on her lips. ''This I am not very happy about.'' 

Grace chuckled a bit as she wrapped her arms around Anissa's waist and pulled her close. ''Hey, you were the one that initiated the kiss.''

''I really wish you would stop smoking or at least make an attempt to.'' Anissa sighed and brushed her nose against that of Grace. ''There are so many health benefits to quitting, you know...'' Her voice had gotten husky as she spoke and played with the buttons of Grace's shirt. ''Like having more stamina at night....'' 

''Oh, really?'' Grace arched her brows and then lifted her chin slightly to show proud she was about what she was going to say. ''I didn't hear you complain last night when we had sex for hours.'' Arrogance was clearly audible in her voice. ''Nothing is wrong with my stamina. In fact I recall that you asked me multiple times to not stop and keep going.'' For good measure, Grace started to imitate Anissa moaning. 

''Okay, okay, time to get you home!'' Anissa chuckled and rolled her eyes as she gave Grace a playful shove. 

The drive back to Grace's apartment wasn't very long, but Anissa would make damn sure to make every minute count and gave lecture about the dangers of smoking. It all went one ear in and the ear out with Grace. She let Anissa ramble on about the health benefits of quitting and just nodded along. 

Anissa continued even to ramble on all the way until they had actually entered the apartment. ''Can you just try, for me?'' She ended her speech with that and batted her eyelashes in the hope to convince her girlfriend. 

''You are cute when you do that.'' Grace smiled and simply pecked her lips, not answering the question. ''I'm tired, Nissa, I'm going to bed.'' She yawned and made her way to the bedroom to get ready. 

Anissa rolled her eyes and followed Grace into the bedroom. Neither of the women spoke anymore while they got ready for bed. Though it was no surprise that Anissa started talking again once they both were under the covers. ''You are not even trying to stop?'' She arched her brow and added a frown to it when Grace didn't even respond. ''Alright.'' She nodded and turned her back to Grace. ''The hard way it is.'' 

The next morning, Grace woke up in an empty bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and got out of bed to start her day. Once showered and dressed, she walked into the living room and went straight to the place where her cigarettes normally stood. ''Morning, Nissa.'' 

''Morning, babe.'' Anissa drank one of her smoothies and grinned while she looked at Grace who was currently failing to find what she was looking for. 

Grace without her first cigarette in the morning, would be as grumpy as most people who didn't have the first cup of coffee in the morning. 

''Can't find something, babe?'' Anissa asked, now having a full on smirk on her lips. ''Maybe I can help you look?'' Her voice was laced with innocence. 

Grace stopped her search and looked at her girlfriend. The moment she saw that smile, she instantly knew what was happening. ''Okay. Enough, where are my cigarettes, Nissa?'' 

''I threw them out.'' Anissa shrugged casually. ''I told you, we are doing this the hard way.'' 

Grace already wasn't in the best of moods and now her cigarettes were thrown out. That certainly wasn't helping. ''I am getting real tired of you Anissa.'' She only used her girlfriends name when the conversation would be getting serious. ''I am a grown woman, and I decide how I live my life.'' 

Maybe Anissa had regretted a bit what she had done. Just a bit though. ''I want what is best for you.'' 

''Yeah, whatever.'' Grace shook her head and put on her jacket. ''I'll be in the library. Not working at Ruby's tonight. See you around.'' She walked away without even kissing Anissa. 

Anissa made a 'Hmfp' sound and frowned. Had she perhaps gone a little too far? Or was Grace just too much of a grump this morning? 

Many hours later, Anissa received a notification message from Grace. She read it and rolled her eyes. Her girlfriend could be a little shit at times. 

_My life, my choices_

A second later a short video appeared. Grace was blowing smoke into the camera once the smoke had evaporated she grinned and winked before the video ended. 

''Why do you look so sexy while smoking a cancer stick?'' She spoke as if she were talking to Grace face to face. ''You wanted it the hard way Grace, you get it.'' 

_Hey babe, I am sorry for this morning. I was out of line. You are right. Your life, your choices. See you tonight._

For good measure, Anissa added the emoji that blew away a kiss. Now she waited for a response. The text bubble with the three dots came up, indicating that Grace was typing a reply. That happened a few times but no reply came. Satisfied with that, Anissa left her phone and continued on with her day. 

Around six o'clock at night Grace entered her own apartment again. ''Nissa, you still here?'' 

''Babe, I am in the kitchen! I made us some pasta.'' 

''It smells nice.'' Grace wrapped her arms around Anissa's waist and kissed her shoulder. ''I am sorry too, I was a bit too grumpy this morning.'' 

Anissa tuned a bit in Grace's arms and kissed her cheek. ''It's okay. Let's just forget about it and eat.'' 

While Anissa was fixing up their plates, Grace was grabbing their drinks and both of the women headed to the couch. They both ate in peace while they watched Netflix and casually chatted about their days. 

''Here, I didn't throw them away, just hid them very well.'' Anissa said as she held out the box of cigarettes and held them in front of Grace. 

''Thank you. This means you don't mind me smoking?'' Grace smile and went to reach for the cigarettes. 

''No, I still mind it when you smoke. But like you said it is your choice....And choices have consequences, can you live with those?'' 

There was a sparkle of mischief in Anissa's eyes that Grace instantly distrusted. Was she going to fall in a trap? Grace hesitantly took the box. ''I am going to smoke one....'' 

''You do you, baby.'' Anissa said as she stood up from the couch and cleaned up their dinner. 

Grace leaned back into the couch and lit her cigarette, thinking that everything was just peachy. In her mind, she had won. She smoked in peace until she heard her girlfriend call out for her in the bedroom.

''Babe, can you help me undo my skirt? Zipper is stuck!''

Grace practically skipped to the bedroom, grinning from ear to ear and thinking that Anissa called her to the bedroom for something else. 

''Happy to help.'' Her hands easily unzipped her zipper. 

Grace stepped back and looked at how Anissa moved her hips to wiggle herself out of the skirt. ''Wearing the fancy underwear I see.'' Her hand caressed the curvature of her bum, trailing slowly over the lace pattern of her red underwear. ''Are we about to have make up sex?'' 

Anissa gently tapped Grace's hand away and removed her top, revealing the matching bra. She crawled on the bed, making sure that her girlfriend had a good view of her backside. She then turned and laid on her back, propping herself up by her elbows. ''You remember when I talked about consequences?'' 

''Yes, sure.'' Grace nodded without listening and joined Anissa on the bed. She spread Anissa's leg wide enough to lay between her legs. Without missing a beat, she started to kiss the place kissing in the crook of her girlfriend's neck. 

Anissa couldn't help that a moan escaped from her lips. ''Now you have to deal with the consequences...'' When she only received a muffled affirmation from Grace, she had to take action. With her hands she pushed Grace back by her shoulders, gently. 

Grace took the hint and slightly leaned back. ''What is going on, Nissa? You want me to stop?'' If her girlfriend would ask her to stop, she would listen. 

''I want you to stop smoking...'' She traced Grace's lip with her thumb and grinned when she could see the confusion on her girlfriend's features. 

''Yes, I know that. But this has nothing to do with me smoking.'' 

''It has everything to do with it.'' Anissa nodded. ''My life, my choices remember? Well, I also have a saying. My body, my choices. As long as you are smoking we aren't having sex......'' 

Grace blinked in disbelief. Did she hear her girlfriend right? The silence lasted for a while with neither a comment from either of them. 

It was Grace who broke the silence. ''Pfft, you will want me before I manage to quit smoking.'' She rolled of her girlfriend and laid on her side, facing Anissa.

''Are you sure about that, baby?'' She played with the long necklace that rested between her breasts, knowing full well that it would catch Grace's eyes. 

''But Nissa, come one!'' Grace looked away from an alluring pair of breasts and pressed her face into the pillow to mumble her frustrations in. 

''Your choices have consequences, Grace!'' She stood up from the bed, removed her matching underwear and instead opted for a baggy shirt. 

''I bet you are real pleased with yourself!'' 

''I am!'' 

Anissa got back into the bed and kissed Grace's cheek. ''Goodnight, baby.'' 

A month had passed now. It wasn't easy for either of the women. They hung out like they normally would, went on dates and picked each other up from work like usually. 

Grace who stayed her stubborn self couldn't stop her habit of smoking, nor did she try to, that meant that no sex. None at all, not even long make out sessions. It was agony to have your girlfriend with you most of the time, sleep and wake next to her but not be sexually intimate. 

Anissa was getting quite tired and frustrated by it actually. She thought by now that Grace already had given up and just stopped smoking those damn cigarettes. Didn't she taste better than them? 

Them both being sexually frustrated didn't really help the relationship. Fights were small, easy to solve, but they were more frequent. 

This had to end.

Grace laid on her bed, twiddling her thumbs as she waited for her girlfriend to come out of the bathroom and join her on the bed. 

Anissa had given up to drive Grace crazy with sexy lingerie. Clearly it wasn't working because as far she knew, Grace didn't stop yet, or even make an attempt to. Now she only wore an oversized shirt. 

There was silence for a minute before Grace turned on her side and looked at Anissa. ''I can't do this anymore....You win...'' 

''Have you quit yet?'' 

''Well, not exactly.....'' 

''Actions have consequences, Grace, and you know what they are.'' 

''God, you have to stop saying that word. It drives me nuts.'' 

''Clearly not enough to stop smoking!'' Anissa groaned in frustration. Then she rambled on, not giving Grace the time to talk. ''Really, Grace, you choose to smoke cigarettes over having sex with all of this?'' Her hands widely gestured over her body. ''What a way to make me feel wanted and loved!''

Grace rolled her eyes. She couldn't wait to have sex with her girlfriend again, if only Anissa had let her continue talking before interrupting. ''Anissa...'' 

''No, Grace, really. This shows me what you prioritize in life. Because it clearly it isn't your own health or loving your girlfriend!'' 

''You get way too dramatic at times.'' Grace shook her head and leaned in to kiss Anissa's lips when she was done talking. 

Anissa wanted to immediately lean back when she could feel Grace's lips on hers. She was a strong woman, dammit! Grace wasn't getting off this easy. When she couldn't taste an ashtray or a suspicious amount of mint, she finally give in to the kiss. 

Grace leaned back with a smile and started to grin when Anissa whimpered at the loss of contact. ''If you had listened and let me talk....I was trying to tell you that I haven't smoked in three days, not once.'' She was proud of that fact. 

Anissa squinted her eyes and looked in those of Grace, scanning for any form of a lie.

''Look, I know it is only a couple of days, and I will probably slip up. But I am trying.'' 

''Promise you continue to try to stop even after you might fail?'' 

''Promise.'' 

Anissa grabbed Grace by the collar of her shirt and pulled her on top. ''Fuck me.'' 

Those words were music to Grace's ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it. If I could write smut, I would happily write a second chapter to this.


End file.
